


Viejas Costumbres

by nevernlandia



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Internal Monologue, M/M, cosas que se me ocurren, very short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernlandia/pseuds/nevernlandia





	

Siempre se desliza de la cama sin hacer ruido, aunque sabe que estoy despierto, porque me mira y me sonríe antes de irse sin decir nada. Es una vieja costumbre de nuestros tiempos en la universidad que ha recobrado. Aquellos tiempos en los que nuestra intimidad daba pequeños pasos hacia algo que nunca pudo ser. 

Siempre ha sido silencioso y discreto, mi Victor, manteniéndose en las sombras, jugando con los muertos. Yo era el ruidoso, siempre llamaba la atención por mi aspecto, por mi forma de ser, por mi carácter que se negaba a ser dócil como a mi padre le hubiera gustado. O a mis profesores o a mis otros compañeros de clase. Querían que aprendiera a ocupar mi lugar y a mantenerme callado. Me negaba, me enfurecía, y allí estaba Victor para soportar mis arrebatos, para escuchar mis interminables quejas.

Siempre le digo que no es necesario que se contenga. Puedes gritar, le digo, puedes gemir si te gusta lo que hago. Puedes quejarte si te hago daño. Puedes decirme lo que quieres, lo que te gusta, lo que va a hacer que desees volver a mi cama esta noche. Y no es que no lo sepa ya. No es necesario que hable en realidad. Su cuerpo se estremece y se agita cuando le toco y sé el punto exacto de su cuello que debo besar para que se rinda y deje que mis manos le desnuden despacio. Pero, por una vez, me gustaría oir como me lo pide. Me gustaría que gritara mi nombre cuando entro en su cuerpo. Yo no puedo dejar de decir el suyo cuando le abrazo, cuando mis manos recorren su blanca piel. Victor, mi Victor. Aquí, en el hospital nadie nos oye gritar porque todos gritan de noche. Los locos no pueden dormir y aullan a la luna. Nadie sabrá que nuestros gritos son fruto del deseo, de la pasión, del amor.

Nunca llegamos a hacer esto en la universidad. Nuestras noches juntos eran solo una prolongación de nuestras interminables conversaciones. Se nos hacía tarde y yo le pedía que no se fuera, que no me dejara solo porque él era lo único que tenía, lo que impedía que cayera en la oscuridad que amenazaba con llevarse mi cordura. Y él se metía en mi cama sin decir nada y sus profundos, inmensos ojos azules me calmaban. Le abrazaba y me quedaba dormido sintiendo los latidos de su frágil corazón contra mi pecho. Antes del amanecer él se marchaba en silencio, como hace ahora, pero entonces yo creía que era la vergüenza y el miedo lo que hacían que se fuera de ese modo. Vergüenza y miedo de sentir algo que no deberíamos sentir el uno por el otro. También creí que eran la vergüenza y el miedo lo que le habían hecho no volver a querer saber nada de mí todos estos años. Eso me atormentó durante mucho tiempo. No importa que ahora me jure que no fue por eso, que me amaba entonces como me ama ahora. El dolor en mi corazón aún no se ha ido. Le abrazo con fuerza temiendo que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vida porque las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden y Victor tiene la costumbre de marcharse en silencio.


End file.
